Blink 182's Kinmoku World Tour
by T.A.G1
Summary: The kind of long awaited sequel to The Four Lights and Blink 182. Tom/Sailor Star Lover gets homesick so Blink goes to the newly rebuilt Kinmoku. They learn of the fifth starlight. Who is she and why dose she have the same eyes as Travis?
1. A Year Ago

A/N- Hey everybody! I'm back with the sequel I promised you all. This is the sequel to The Four Lights and Blink 182. I suggest you read that before reading this story. Here's a quick overview of it if you guys don't want to read all 29 chapters of my last story: The Three Lights discover that Tom of Blink 182 is actually Sailor Star Lover reincarnated to earth in order to help the Star Lights complete there mission. See Lover died on Kinmoku when Galaxia attacked it. She sacrificed herself so that they could escape. Tom didn't want to believe what the Three Lights were telling him but he knew it to be true. After short time of sole searching Tom joins them in there mission while trying to keep the fact that he is an alien and a girl from his band mate. The two bands tour the United States searching for there princess. While fighting one of Galaxias thugs Lover discovers her love for her best friend Mark and Mark starts to fall for Lover, but he doesn't realize that she is actually Tom. Well Mark dose find out and realizes that he doesn't care if she is he or the other way around. So the two start to have a confusing love filled relationship. People just assumed that there gay when actually Tom can change his sex at will. Well anyways after the tour ended Mark gets captured by Galaxia and is used as bait in order to get Lover star seed. After a long battle Lover sacrifice herself to save the Star Lights, Mark and Travis. The Star Lights return to Japan and continue searching for their princess leaving Mark and Travis heart broken. Then it basically goes through the Sailor Moon StarS season threw the eyes of Mark and Travis. In the end Sailor Moon saves the day and Lovers crystal is returned. The Star Lights and Princess Kakyu go to rebuild their home planet and let Tom catch up with his band mates. Well now that you know what happen you can now fully understand this story. Oh and the chapters after this will most likely not be as long as this one. Tell me what you think! Read and Review.  
  
Travis let himself into Marks house. Well actually, it was Mark and Tom's house. After the Pop Disaster Tour ended the two of them couldn't mange being apart so Tom moved in with Mark. Travis took a seat on the familiar coach that was once his bed a year ago. He turned on the TV but didn't watch it. He hoped that the sound would wake one of them up. It was early and he figured that neither of them would be up even though they were the ones that told Travis to met them here bright and early. After about twenty minutes of watching Power Puff Girls Travis decided to head upstairs. Mark and Tom's bedroom door was opened. He stood in the hall for a second not sure weather he should go in there or just go back downstairs and watch cartoons again. Travis had walked in on the two of them once before. Even though Tom was in his true form at the time it still wasn't something Travis wanted to see. He held his breath and peeked in. They were asleep. Tom's head was resting on Marks chest and her arm around his waist. Yes, Tom was a girl, her true form. Travis stared at them for a moment. Tom was always walking around as a girl on the tour bus or when no one else was around but Travis still wasn't completely used to seeing him as a her. But Travis had to admit, Mark and Tom made the cutest couple no matter what form Tom was in. Tom's eyes slowly opened. She looked up and saw Travis standing in the doorway. "What do you want?" She said as she stretched out her arms. "You guys told me to come over today, remember." "Oh yeah." She threw off the sheet and got up. Travis was shocked to see what she was wearing. It was a little sky blue nightie with black lace. Even though Tom was a girl, she never wore girl cloth. "Come Trav, will let him sleep a bit. Are you hungry?" She walked past him out the door and down the stairs. "Are you coming Travis?" She said when she reached the bottom. "Uh, yeah." Travis didn't now where to look. He was afraid that instinct would make him check her out. He just stared at the floor when he entered the kitchen where Tom was. She pulled out some leftover Chinas food and tossed a box over to Travis. "Yep, a well rounded breakfast." She laughed as she picked out a dumpling. She looked up and saw Travis red face. "Are you blushing Travis?" She started to laugh. "No." He looked away again. "What's the matter?" She stepped closer and he step back. "Tom do you mind changing. That outfit is making me very uncomfortable." "What?" She looked down at what she was wearing then looked at Travis with a smile. "You think I'm sexy, you think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me!" She sang, mincing Miss Congeniality. "No!" Travis said firmly. Tom started to walk towards Travis adding a little more movement to her hips. Travis tried to escape but was pinned up against the wall. She put her hands on the wall by Travis face. She leaned in to kiss him. Travis's shook his head in pure disgust, like a little kid forced to kiss his great aunt. Finally Tom was able to give Travis a big wet kiss on his cheek. He closed his eyes in terror and when he opened them Tom was in his male form. Travis now was disgusted and confused. He quickly pushed him away and started to whip the kiss off his face when he look up Tom was again in her female form and laughing at him. Mark entered the room. "What's so funny? What'd I miss?" Mark asked. He was fully closed in a gray Attcius shirt and Dickies shorts. "Your fucking girlfriend raped me." Travis shouted. "No I did not!" Tom laughed. "You so wanted me to kiss you." She smiled at Mark and gave him a good morning kiss. "Now Travis what did I tell you before, Tom is all mine." He joked knowing that Travis was not interested in Tom at all. "Why the hell do I come over here?" Travis said angrily. "All you guys do is make fun of me!" "Sorry Trav." Tom said seeing that he took the joking around to far this time. "Let me change and will get started." "Thank you." Travis said relieved. Mark watched as Tom left the room and disappeared up the stairs. "Do you believe it's been a year since.you know." Mark said looking over at Travis. A year since Tom died. "Yeah that's crazy." Travis remembers that day so clearly. He remember casing Sailor Star Lover, Tom in his scout form, down the beach and finding out that Mark was captured. Then taking her and the other Star Lights to pier 182 were Galaxia waited for them. He remembers watching the Star Lights defeat Sailor Steel Snake and then seeing Mark's mind being controlled by Galaxia. But the most vivid memory of that day was when Lover step in front of Galaxias attack in order to save the Star Light, Mark and Travis. Travis tried not to remember the scene after that when Galaxia vanished with Lover's Sailor Crystal and left Lover kneeling on the pier, dieing. The months that followed that were the roughest Travis and Mark ever had to live through. But thanks to the remaining Star Lights and the scouts of this system Tom was returned to them. "I don't know if she even knows it." "I'm sure she dose." Travis assured. "Should we say something?" "No, lets just get started on the new CD." "Ok Travis is this better?" Tom asked as he entered the room in a Hurly shirt and an old pair of jeans. "Much better." Travis smiled. "Lets get started." The three headed downstairs to the basement that was turned into a studio. There were six guitars, five bass guitars and two complete drum sets down there that have never been used. They jumped onto the old ratty coach and got out some the songs that Mark, Tom and Travis have been working on. After about two hours of experimenting Travis was ready to lay down the drum tracks. After the third song Mark noticed something being picked up on the track. "Hey Travis stop." Mark said trying to figure out were the extra sound was coming from. "What's going on?" Travis said angrily, he hated being interrupted while he was in the zone. "Holly shit, Travis come over here and listen to this!" Tom shouted. "I can't believe it. It's them!" "What's going on?" Travis asked as he walked over to the mixer. "I don't believe it." Mark said as he rewind the tape so that Travis could here it. He replayed the track. "Greetings Mark, Tom and Travis otherwise known as Blink 182." The voice was Yatens of the Three Lights. "When you get this it would have been a whole year since Galaxia first appeared on your planet and Lover sacrificed herself to save us. Well in honor of Lover and her brave friends who help us, here on Kinmoku we've dedicated a whole week to you all. It would be an honor if the three of you could come and visit us for this week where you will be treated like the heroes you all are. Don't worry we will take care of everything for the three of you guys. Hope to see you soon." "Was that real?" Travis asked looking over at Tom who smiled from ear to ear. "You bet it was!" Tom started to jump up and down. "We have to go!" "Wait, how?" Mark asked. "Easy," Tom grabbed Mark and Travis by their arms and pulled them upstairs and outside. "Wait what about the album? We can't just take a week off out of the blue like this." Travis said as Tom dragged him into the backyard. "Yes we can!" Tom shouted in excitement. "Come on guys! They are honoring us for a whole week. We can't disappoint them." "They really should only be honoring you, Tom." Mark said. "No, no, you guys deserve lots of created. Come on guys. Don't you want to see my home?" "Yeah but how?" Mark asked. "I have the powers of a shouting star. I can travel like one easily. That's how the Star Lights first came here." "Wait you just want us to drop everything and shoot into space right now?" Travis raised an eyebrow. "Guys, you know I love it here but I've been so home sick lately. Will only stay for a week I promise. Then will work extra hard on the CD when we get back. Come on guys please!" Tom whined. "Well they said that we'll be treated like heroes for a whole week." Mark started. "And I did kind of want to met your princess." Travis finished. "Yes!" Tom smiled and grabbed hold Travis and Marks hands. "Are you ready." "I guess so, what do we do?" Travis asked not sure how Tom planed on transporting them to another planet. "Don't worry I'll take care of everything just hang on tight and close your eyes." When they closed their eyes there was a flash of light then a sudden gust of wind. Then there was nothing. "Well?" Travis asked. "When are we going?" "Were already there." Tom said with little laugh. 


	2. Blink Invade Kinmoku

A/N- Ok guys I'm writing this while fanfiction is on that read only thing and I really am getting sick of all this problems. But what are you going to do. I hope you all are going to enjoy this story. Please tell me what you think and give me some ideas. Read and Review.  
  
Travis slowly opened his eyes. He was no longer in Marks backyard or on earth to say the least. The three of them stood in the middle of a field filled with wild flowers. Travis turned to Tom in shock and saw him in his female form twirling around in the warm sunlight. "Are we?" Travis asked. "You bet!" Tom said excitedly. "We're on Kinmoku!" She spun into Marks arms and started to dance with him in the flowers. "I'm so glad the three of you came." Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten stood behind them. "We've been waiting for you all morning." Yaten smiled. "Um, what are you guys wearing?" Travis laughed. The Three Lights were wearing long, puffy, dresses. "Travis, not only are we girls but princess. We are expected to at least look like royalty." Taiki said. "Wait, dose that mean Tom has to ware a dress too!" Travis started laughing when he thought of Tom in a dress. "Well anyways," Seiya ignored Travis and looked over at Tom. "Queen Kakyu would like to see you right away." "She's Queen now?" Tom asked. "Yes after we rebuilt the planet she became queen." "Whoa, I guess I missed a lot haven't I." "Don't worry about it, we have a lot of catching up to do and plenty of time to do it in." Yaten smiled and motioned them to follow him. "Whoa!" Mark and Travis said when they saw the great castle of Kinmoku. It looked like a giant, ancient, tree that was hollowed out and turned into a building. Smaller tree like building surrounded the castle and people filled the streets dressed in all sorts of colorful clothing, greeting the three visitors. The people cheered as Blink 182 walked buy. "How do they now us?" Mark shouted over the crowd to Seiya. "We told our people all about the three of you and how you all help us. Our people loved hearing all the tales about you three." "I think you may have exacerbated a bit." Travis said as they entered the castle. "We really don't deservers all of this." "You must be the humble kind-hearted drummer Travis." The sweet familiar voice came from beside him in the castle. Travis turned to see a young woman with long fire red hair that was in to lose loops. Her red eyes glowed against her pale skin. Travis figured that a person of that beauty must be a princess. "Hello I'm Kakyu. I've always wanted to met you." "Um, hi, um I mean hello your majesty." Travis stuttered. He started to blush out of embarrassment. "It's ok, you can call me Kakyu. And you must be Mark." She smiled at Mark whose arms were all over Tom. "I heard much about you as well. Lover, I'm so glad you came. Kinmoku just isn't the same with you." "I'm glad to be back. Even though I love my home on earth there is nothing like Kinmoku." She bowed and Mark and Travis copied. "Well we have a lot to do this week so lets get started. First off lets get the three of you changed and ready for the ceremony tonight." "What ceremony?" asked Mark. "Well, I never got a chance to knight the two of you like I promised back on earth." "Oh, that's not necessary." Travis said. "I believe we had this discussion on earth. Now Travis if you would follow me I'll show you to your room. Mark I figured you would want to share a room with Lover." "Yeah! My room! Come on Mark you got to see it! You guys better not have went through my stuff while I was gone." Tom said. "No, no, it's exactly how you left it, a mess." Taiki assured. "Come on Mark!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall. He had to run to keep up with the excited Tom. "I'm so glad that her being on earth didn't change her." Kakyu said as she watched them run down the hall. "You mean Tom was like that here too?" Travis said as they started to walk down the hall leaving the Three Lights to depart to there own rooms to get ready. "Oh yes, she's like a little kid that had way to much sugar. She would always be running around trying to make everyone laugh. But she always took the missions very seriously and wouldn't let anything get in her way of completing them." "Tom's like that when it comes to our music. He likes to make an ass out of himself on stage but he gets very serious when it comes to writing songs about things his passionate about." "Do you always call Lover Tom? Even when he's in her true form?" asked Kakyu. "We'll yeah." Travis shrugged. "We've been calling him that for so long and it kind of sounds weird calling her Lover." "Why don't you call her by real name then." "What do you mean?" "The name we called her here. She never told you guys it?" "No, I guess it makes sense that her real name isn't Tom seeing that he really is a girl." He paused. "So what is her real name?" "Josie." "What?" Travis started to laugh. "What's so funny? What's wrong with that name?" "Oh, nothings wrong with that name. It's just that Mark wrote a song about his perfect girl a few years back and Tom suggested that he calls the song 'Josie.' I guess now that I think about it the girl he described is just like Tom." "Maybe the two of them had feeling for each other and just didn't realize it." "That's what I figured." Travis looked over at Kakya and smiled. 'Man is she beautiful.' He thought. 'I wonder if a princess could even notice a skinny little tattooed punk like me.' "Well here is your room." She stopped at a great oak door. "My room is just down the hall if you need anything." She smiled. 'Her face lights up when she smiles.' Travis stared at her for a moment. 'There's no way I'm good enough for a princess.' "Thanks." He nodded and disappeared into his room. 'What is it about him?' Kakyu thought. 'Maybe it's the way he looks at me with those ice blue eyes. He seems so sweet and kind. I'm sure he has a girl waiting for him on earth thou.' 


	3. Kneeling Twice in One Day

"I can't believe you want me to ware this." Mark said as he stared into the full-length mirror. "Mark it's just a tuxedo and you like very sharp it in." Tom said as she strengthen Marks tie. It was a classic black tuxedo with a tail. It had a red and gold trim. Though the suit was fitted for him Mark stood there very uncomfortable. "Why can't I just ware what I was wearing before?" He looked over at his Atticus shirt. "Because your being knighted and this is what knights ware." "I thought they wore shining armor and what not." "Not here. Anyways it's not like your going into battle." "Well how come you don't have to ware one?" "Well one I'm not a knight I'm a scout. Two you don't want to ware what I have to ware." "Oh, lets see what you have to ware." "Don't make fun of me." Tom said as he opened up his closet door. She pulled out a yellow strapless puffy dress. "You have to ware a dress!" Mark laughed. "Mark have you forgotten that I am in fact a girl. Anyways I have to ware it. I'm a princess, its expected." "Princess?" "All sailor scouts are princess of the planets they're protecting." "Oh, well put it on." "Get out of here. I don't want you watching me get ready." "Come on Tom." Mark steps closer to her. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." He kissed her gently on the lips. "Out." Tom said when they broke apart. "Fine." Mark left Tom to get ready in privet. He stared down the hallway and saw Travis step out of his room. He wore an identical tux but with blue and sliver trim. "Hey Travis down here!" Mark shouted down the hall. "Hey, Mark. Looking sharp. Where's Josie." "Who?" "You know that's Lovers real name don't you." "Hang on, Tom's name is actually Josie." "Yep." "How did you find out?" "Kakyu." "Ha, well I guess I know why Tom keep on pushing the name Josie for that song." "Yeah, were is she." "Getting ready. She has to ware a dress." "Oh I want to see this." The door slowly opened. Tom/Josie peak her head out of the door. "Guys don't make fun of me please." She said as she step out. "Damn girl!" Travis said as he saw Tom in the full-length ballroom gown. "You look amazing." Mark said in shock. "Really." Tom started to blush. "You think it looks alright." "I've never seen anything more gorgeous." Mark said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Ok that's enough of that." Travis turned his head as Mark and Tom started making out. "Come on guys it's time." Yaten appeared behind Travis. "You don't want to be late." The ceremony was taking place in the castles great hall. It was filled with all sorts of important people that none of the blink members knew. There was a stage like area were the actually knighting would be taking place. Kakyu stood center stage with Seiya and Taiki on her right and Tom and Yaten on her left. They all wore identical dress in different colors. Mark and Travis stood in front of the Kinmoku queen. "For your aid in the Sailor Wars I grant you each a power of a Kinmoku Knight." Travis glanced at Mark to see if he had any idea what she was taking about. He didn't. Kakyu held two metals. One gold and the other silver. "Mark, I bless you with the element of fire." When she placed the metal around his neck Mark got a warm feeling all over his body. There was a ruby looking stone in the center of the metal. When it touched Marks chest it started to shine. "Travis, I bless you with the element of wind." Travis felt a cold feeling through out his body and the blue stone on his metal began to shine. "Please kneel Mark and Travis." Seiya handed Kakyu a sword. She lightly tapped it their shoulders. "And raise Sir Mark and Sir Travis." The crowd cheered as the two stood up. Tom quickly went up to Mark and hugged him. "Tom, I have something I want to ask you." Mark looked into Tom's eyes. "Go a head." Tom noticed Mark shaking in fear. "Well I figured I already knelt once today." He got down on one knee. "Thomas DeLonge, Sailor Star Lover, Princess Josie," Tom blushed when she heard Mark say her real name. "I know your name is long enough but would you mind ending it all with Hoppus." He pulled out a small box out of his pocket and opened it. There was a platinum ring with diamonds inlaid inside (a ring that works for both guys and girls). "Will you marry me?" "Yes!" Tom shouted as she bent down and kissed Mark. He stood up and placed the ring on her fingerer. "Call me that again. Call me by my real name again." "Oh Josie!" They kissed passionately as the crowd cheered them on. Travis stood to side of the stage and smiled. "Good for you guys." He said quietly to himself. He looked to the ground and felt so alone. He turned to Kakyu who had a smile on her face but a sad look in her eye. She to felt alone too. She glanced at Travis and her smile grew bigger. They both started to blush. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Travis whispered to Kakyu. "Sure." They slipped out of the great hall without being noticed do to everyone's attention was still on the newly engaged couple. Travis and Kakyu walked out onto the balcony that over looked the ocean. It was night but do to Kinmokus twin purple moons they could see each other clearly. "This place is amazing." Travis said as he leaned up against the balcony. "I've never seen a sky like this." Beside the moons the sky was filled with stars, at least three times more then on earth. "Your planet is lovely too. I wished I could of seen more of it." "Well then should come visit us on earth. I can show you around." "I wish I could but I have my duties here on this planet." "Oh come on. You're the Queen you can take a couple of days off." "I can't take a couple of days off because I'm Queen. I truly wish I could thou. I would love to take holiday once and a while but I have a lot of responsibilities here." "Well why don't you just take tomorrow off and spend the day with me. You can show me your planet and I can tell you about mine." "Travis I would love to but I have a schedule I have to work through." She said disappointed. "Come on you can take one day off let someone else handle the ruling for the day." He whined "Well it is peace time and I can move that speech to another day." "So you will?" "I would love to." "All right! Don't worry about anything. I take care of everything. I'll make sure your one day off will be one not to forget." "Ok, but Travis what do you plan on doing. You don't know anything about this planet." "Oh I'll think of something." Travis smiled slyly. "Here you guys are." Mark stepped out onto the balcony. "Kakyu some senator guy is looking for you." "Oh I forgot I needed to talk to him. I'll see you tomorrow Travis." She quickly re-entered the great hall. "What was that about? Putting moves on the princess?" Mark joked. "Shut up." Travis started to blush. "Shit, you are! Go Travis! You and I most have the same taste in girls. We both like alien royalty." Mark laughed "Yeah but I'm not into the whole sex changing thing like you are. Oh and congrats man. I'm really excited for you." "Oh yeah I almost forgot. Would you like to be my best man?" "Of course. I think I fit the job title pretty well." "No not really its just Tom already has a role in the wedding." Mark gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder. "Yeah and the whole best man thing wouldn't work." Travis returned the punch. "But seriously how are you guys going to do this? You guys can't have a huge wedding or anything it going to have to be a secret. Unless you want it to look like the two of you are gay." "See Travis that is why were having it here." "Here on Kinmoku!" "Yeah, why not? We can do the whole big wedding thing and not have to worry about Tom being found out that he's an alien cause technically were the aliens here." "But when? I thought we were only staying for a week?" "Tom and I talked and we don't mind rushing to get this done. I mean why wait?" "I guess that makes sense. But there's a lot of stuff you guys have to do." "Tom is already talking to some guy that is charge of weddings or whatever for the castle. They'll take care of everything." "Wow, you certainly got everything under control. You could pass for a mature adult." "I know. It's scary." 


	4. Wind and Fire

A/N- hey everyone! I see that no one is reviewing. Dose that mean this story sucks? If it dose please tell me and give me some suggestions to make it better. Read and Review  
  
Mark lied in Josie bed playing with the metal Kakyu gave him. He still had the warm feeling run through his vain. He looked over at Josie who was unzipping her dress. "What is this?" "A special metal that is blessed with an element." She said as she stepped into her closet. "Ok, what the fuck dose that mean?" "When a knight is given one of those metals they also are given the power to control that element that the metal is blessed with." "So I have the power over fire! Kick ass! How do I us it?" "I don't know. I'm a scout our powers are different." "Well how do I find out?" "Experiment." Mark jumped up on the bed and started waving the metal around shouting. "Go Fire! Fire Ball! Fire Attack!" "Mark! What the fuck are you doing?" Tom walked out of his closet. He was in his Atticus shirt and boxers. "I'm trying to figure this thing out. Why are you a guy again?" "The whole dress thing was a little to girly for me. I need to chill in this form for a little bit." "Isn't it uncomfortable?" "I'm kind of got us to it know." "Well I was thinking that maybe we would.well.you know." "Well," Tom jumped on to the bed. "We can still do something." Tom grabbed Marks neck and pulled him close into a hard kiss. Mark fell on to the bed with Tom on top. Tom started kissing Marks neck. "Tom this is kind of weird." Mark said when Tom started to nibble on his ear. "Why I'm the same person. Just a different form." "I know. It's just we never did it that way. I'm us to be the mescaline one." "Well lets see what's happens." Tom's hand moved down Marks arm giving him the chills. But then Mark felt his hand get warm. Tom felt heat coming from it. "Mark your hand!" Tom quickly jumped off of him. Mark held up his hand to his face. It was on fire. "Whoa!" "Dose it hurt?" "No it feels cool. Well not cool, cool. It feels funky." "That must be your new power." Mark reached out his hand and the fire jumped off his hand and shout through the air in a ball. The fireball hit the window and lit the curtain on fire. Tom quickly extinguished the fire by smothering it with a pillow. "That kicked ass!" "How did you do that?" "I don't know. I was getting relaxed and when you started to touch my arm I.I don't know but it was fucking awesome!" "Relax and touch your forearm." Mark did and another ball of fire appeared in his hand. "Well there ya go. Know I now how that works." The flame disappeared. "Now lets see how you work." Mark jumped across the room in tackled him in a hugs and kisses. They started to roll on the floor giggling. "This will be fun."  
  
Mark awoke alone. Tom was no ware to be found in the room. He opened up the closet and say half of the cloth was guy's cloth. Mark figured it was for him. He pulled out a clean blue button up shirt and put on the Dickies pants he wore yesterday. He exited the room to search for his wife to be. Travis was sitting in the hall with a homemade skateboard in hand. "What's that?" Mark ask "I had one of the carpenter guys make it. I guess when you're a knight people will do anything for you. Nifty uh." Travis said as he tightens the wheel. "Dose it work?" "Lets find out." Travis placed the board on the ground and jumped on. He took off down the hall did an Ollie then a kick flip. "Works pretty good." Travis turned and shouted down the hall. He wasn't paying attention and collided into a ten-foot marble statue. "Graceful." Mark slowly walked over to his aid but the person who reached out there hand to help Travis up wasn't Mark but Kakyu. "Are you all right?" She said concern "I'm fine." Travis said embarrassed "What were you doing?" "Making an ass out of himself." Mark said as he stepped up to the two of them. "Hello Kakyu. Do you know were Tom-I mean-Josie is?" "She's getting fitted for here dress." "Oh Trav before I forget. Check this out!" Mark made his hand light on fire again. "Whoa! How did you do that?" "You can do it too." "Kick ass!" He saw Kakyu next to him. "Um, I mean cool. How." "It's different for every element." Kakyu said. "Do you have the metal?" "Yeah it's right here." Travis pulled it out of his pocket. "What do I do?" "Reach out your arm and make a fist." Travis did. He felt the air around his hand start to spin around it. "Hey what's going on?" Travis asked as the wind picked up. "Open your hand." When he did a gust of wind shot from his hand and went down the hall knocking over chairs, side tables and other statues. "Holy shit!" Travis was shocked by the damage he just caused by simply opening his hand. "I'm so sorry!" "Don't worry about it. I don't think you broke anything. I'll send someone to clean it up." "Um, alright, but I'm still really sorry." "Hey Kakyu, were is Josie? I just want to say hi." Mark asked "Fourth floor, third door on your left." "Thanks I'll see you later." Mark waved as he ran to the stairs. "So Travis what were you doing before." Kakyu asked staring at the piece of wood with wheels on it. "Oh I was attempting to skateboard." "What's that?" "You don't know what skateboarding is? Come on outside I'll show you." He grabbed her hand and ran outside. Kakyu started to blush. 'His hands are so strong yet gentle.' She thought. 'The way he folds my hand is the same way London held it.' They stepped out on to the garden which had a stone walk way. "Ok watch this." Travis said as he through the board on the ground, jumped on it took off down the sidewalk. He ollied over a stone vase then grind off a marble bench. "Amazing!" Kakyu shouted to Travis. "How did you learn how to do that?" "Lots of practice but I still suck at it. That's all I can pretty much do. Tom is the really skateboarder." Travis said as he returned to her side. "That's all he did when he was kid. Skateboard and play guitar. I on the other hand let music engulf my young life." He pulled his drumsticks out of his back pocket (he put them in his pocket before they left to Kinmoku). "I heard you're very talented. But still I could never do what you just did on that, what did you call it, skateboard?" "It's not that hard. I can teach you. It'll be fun." "Um ok I'll try." Travis placed the board by her feet. She nervously stepped on it. Her balance was off and the board slid out from under her feet. Kakyu fell into Travis arms. "Are you alright?" Travis asked. "Um." Her face turned as red as her hair. "I'm fine." 'Even his grasp is the same as London. Maybe I just miss him but still.' She regained her balance on solid ground. "Here, you have to speared your feet apart more so that your weight is equally disrupted across the board." Travis helped her on the board again. They spent an hour out in the garden skateboarding or trying to anyways until hunger got the better of the two. "Want some lunch?" Travis asked as Kakyu hopped of the board proud of herself that she only fell twice, each into Travis arms again. "I would love some. I'm starving." "Great I made a little picnic for us. I'll be back. Don't go any ware." He smiled and ran inside. Kakyu dug her hand in her pocket and pulled out a picture. It was of herself and a young man about her age. It was taken before Galaxia came. He was about her height, not very tall for a man, had long jet black hair that he had pulled back in a pony tail and ice blue eyes. "I feel like I'm betraying you London." She said to herself. "But I know you would want me to be happy. I miss you so much." "Who do you miss?" Travis asked as he stepped outside. He only heard the last sentence. He stepped closer and saw the picture. "Is that your boyfriend or your prince?" Travis said unable to hide his broken heart. "It was." Travis could tell in the sound of her voice that he had died. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked concernedly. "No, not right now." "Alright." Travis lifted up the bag he held in his left hand. "I taught your chefs how to make burritos. Lets take a set over here and try one." He pulled out a blanket that he had in his other hand and spread across the ground. The two sat and talked for hours about their homes, story about Tom/Josie and other random conversations. They sat and laughed together unaware that they were being watched. "Yes go ahead and laugh." Strange green ghost like figure with an evil smile said. " Enjoy this moment for it will be one of your last pleasant ones. I know who you truly are and I'll force you to see your sleeping self." 


End file.
